New Kid
by Stemilover101
Summary: There's a new student named Sterling joining the school. Will Demi fall for for his charm? Drama. Sorry, I'm a new writer on fanfantion, so don't hate. I'm bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys enjoy this story

At school with Demi and Selena

Selena: Hey Dems, did you hear there's a new student coming today

Demi: Cool, do you if it's a guy or a girl?

Selena: It's boy, I heard his name was Sterling Knight

Demi: Well, I hope he's cute

Selena: Dems, you have Joe already

Demi: *sighs* Yeah. I know

Selena: What, what happened between you two?

Demi: *sighs* Well, we have been arguing a lot lately

Selena: About what?

Demi: He keeps on saying that I'm cheating on him but I'm not

Selena: Wow, drama in the relationship *laughs*

Demi: Sel, it's not funny *sighs* I think I'm gonna break up with him, when I see him at lunch

Selena: Ok, gook luck with that

Demi: Thanks Sel, I needed that

Selena: Your welcome Dems

Demi: hey look. it's the new kid

Selena: You mean Sterlng Knight?

Demi: Yeah, wow he cute

Selena: wow. he is cute

Demi: I know

Selena: oh look he's coming over here

Demi: shh, here he comes

Sterling: Hey, I'm Sterling Knight, I'm the new kid, do you mind showing me around *looks at demi*

Demi: Sure, bye Selena, see you later

Selena: see ya, I have to meet up with Justin anyway so, bye

Demi: Bye *leaves with Sterling* So what classes do you have? Can I see your paper?

Sterling: Yeah *hands Demi the papers*

Demi: ok we have all same the classes together *smiles*

Sterling: Awesome, at least I know you in my classes *smiles*

Demi: ok let's go to math class

Stemi walks in math class

Ms.T: ah miss Lovato good to see you in my class early and you might be?

Sterling: I'm you new student, Sterling Knight

Ms.T: ah you are the new student, you can sit next to Demi

Sterling: ok *sits next to Demi*

please comment for the next episode and i hope you guys like the first episode


	2. Chapter 2

Ms.T: Ok class, today we will do a project, and it's due next friday

Class: *groans*

Ms.T: You can have partners to do this project but it has to be a girl and boy

Sterling: Hey Demi, do you want to be my partner?

Demi: Sure, Excuse me Ms.T

Ms.T: Yes Demi?

Demi: What is this project about?

Ms.T: Well Demi, this project is about how to care of a baby

Demi: So, Sterling are you sure you want to work with me in the project?

Sterling: Yeah sure why not? It might fun working together (Yes! I'm working with Demi, wow she's beautiful)

Ms.T: So, here's the babies, you guys can come up and pick your baby *puts the box of baby dolls on her table*

Class: *walks over Ms.T's desk and picks out a baby doll*

Sterling: So, what should we name it?

Demi: How about Kim?

Sterling: Good name *smiles*

Demi: Thanks *smiles back*

Bell rings

Demi: Come on Sterling, it's lunch time

Sterling: Ok *walks with demi to the lunch room*

Demi: Do you want to meet my friends?

Sterling: Sure *stemi walks to Demi's friends table*

Demi: Hey guys, I like you to meet Sterling Knight

DFs: (btw DFs is Demi's friends) Hey Sterling!

Demi: Sterling, these are my friends Selena, Justin, Nick, Miley, Taylor and my boyfriend Joe

Sterling: Hey *smiles* (Great! She has a boyfriend)

Joe: Hey babe *kisses demi*

Demi: *pulls away* Joe, can I talk to you in the corner?

Joe: Ok *walks to the corner and waits for demi*

Demi: Ok Sterling, you can sit and talk to my friends ok?

Sterling: Ok

Demi: *walks to Joe*

Joe: So, what's up?

Demi: Joe, we need to break up

Joe: What, why?

Demi: Because you keep on arguing with me and I'm tried of it

Joe: No please

Demi: No, goodbye Joe *about to walk away*

Joe: *grabs her arm* Is it because of that Sterling guy

Demi: No it's not

Joe: I will find out anyways Demi

Demi: Whatever Joe goodbye *rips her arm away from him and leaves*

Selena: Dems, did you just broke up with Joe?

Demi: Yeah, I'm just sick and tried of our fighting everyday about our relationship

Selena: Well, good for you Demi and you will find a guy who loves you and cares about you *smiles*

Demi: Thanks Sel *smiles and hugs her*

Selena: *hugs her back* Group hug

DFs: *group hug with demi*

Bell rings

Demi: Ok, it's time for us to go to music class bye guys

DFs: bye *leaves to their class*


	3. Chapter 3

Ms.M: Ok class, we have a new student here today, and his name is Sterling Knight, Sterling can you please stand so they can know you are

Sterling: *he stands up from his seat*

Ms.M: That's Sterling, Sterling you may sit now

Sterling: *sits back down*

Ms.M: Ok who would like to sing today?

Demi: *raise her hand*

Ms.M: Demi what song do you gonna sing?

Demi: I'm gonna sing one of my songs that I wrote it's called Lightweight *walks on the stage*

Ms.M: Ok Demi, hit it

Demi: *starts singing lightweight*

Sterling: (Wow, Demi is an amazing singer)

Demi: *finish the song*

Class: *claps their hands*

Ms.M: That was great Demi *smiles*

Demi: Thank you Ms.M

Ms.M: Sterling would you like to sing?

Sterling: Sure

ms.m: ok, what song

sterling: hero, the song that I wrote

ms.m: ok then, hit it

sterling:um... ms.m, do you have a guitar that I can use?

ms.m: Yes, I do it's in the closet, Demi can you get the guitar fir sterling please

demi: sure ms.m *goes to the closet, get the guitar and gives it to sterling* good luck *smiles*

sterling: *smiles back, grab the guitar and sings hero

ms.m: alright, good job sterling

sterling: thank you ms.m *sits back down on his seat*

demi: good job sterling, you have a nice voice

sterling: thanks, you have an amazing voice too

demi: thanks *smiles*

ms.m: okay, we only have 5 mins. forthis class, so let's talk about what we are gonna do tomorrow

stemi: *talking about singing together in class* Ms.m

ms.m: yes

stemi: can we sing together tomorrow in the class?

ms.m: sure *smiles* that's a great idea

Bell rings

ms.m: okay class, have a nice day

class: bye ms.m, you too *leaves the classroom*

dfs: that was awesome guys, you guys was great

stemi:thanks

dfs: omg! I can't wait for tomorrow, cause you guys are gonna sing together

stemi: *laughs*

dfs: aw you guys look so cute together

stemi: *blushes* what, no were not

dfs: yes, you do

stemi: you know what we're not arguing with you guys

dfs: yay we win, you guys lose

stemi: *laughs but see Joe and stop laughing*

dfs: what?

stemi: *points to Joe*

demi: what do you want Joe?

joe: I want you back baby

demi: no joe, I'm sick and tried of you and don't call me baby again

joe: no demi *grabs her hand*

demi: just leave me alone joe *pulls her hand away from his*

joe: no *grab her hand again and squeezed it tight*


	4. Chapter 4

Demi: ow! Joe let go now

Joe: no *squeeze her tighter*

Demi: *screams*

Sterling: Joe, leave Demi alone

Joe: Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?

Sterling: Oh you don't want to know

Joe: I'm not scared of you

Sterling: I don't care, if you're scared of me or not, leave Demi alone

Joe: Ha! In your dreams

Sterling: Leave Demi alone now before I beat you up

Joe: No

Sterling: *punches him* Leave Demi alone

Joe: *falls on the floor and gets up and punch him back*

Sterling: *mad* Leave Demi alone now

Joe: No

Sterling: *punches him in the face*

Joe: falls on the floor again*

Sterling: *bend down punch and kicks him* LEAVE DEMI ALONE!

*mad*

Demi:*shocked*

DFs: *also shocked*

Sterling: Continues to hit him again*

Demi: Sterling stop it now *pulled him away from Joe*

Sterling: I'm so sorry Demi, just don't want Joe hurting you like that

Demi: Why would you hit him like that?

Sterling: I don't know, what came over me and how much he hurt you like that

Demi: Aw Sterling, you don't have to do that for me

Sterling: Demi seriously Joe is a jerk, you don't deserve him, you deserve someone who cares about you and loves you *smiles*

Demi: Aw, thanks Sterling

DFs: *whispering about Stemi*

Sterling: *sees christmas dance poster* Hey guys look there's a dance this friday *points to poster*

DFs: Cool *smiles*

Sterling: Demi, I know we just met but, will you go to the dance with me?

Demi: Yes! *smiles* (Sterling just asked me to the dance, I'm so excited)

Sterling: Awesome *smiles*

Justin asked Selena and Nick asked Miley to the dance

Taylor: Well, I'm the only one who doesn't have a date for the dance *sighs*

Demi: Don't worry Taylor, you'll find someone *smiles*

Taylor: Thanks Dems *smiles back*

Taylor L: *taps on Taylor S.'s shoulders* Excuse me?

Taylor S: *turns around to see is it* Yes?

Taylor L: I'm new here, do you mind showing me around?

Taylor S: Sure come on, bye guys ttyl

Sterling: Wait Taylor L? *smiles*

Taylor L: Sterling? *smiles back*

Sterling: Yeah, it's me *hugs him* I missed you

Taylor L: I missed you too buddy *hugs back*

Sterling: Guys this is my best friend from my old school, Taylor, this is Justin, Selena, Nick, Miley, Taylor S, and lastly but not least Demi

Taylor L: Nice to meet you guys *smiles*

DFs: Nice to meet you too *smiles back*

Taylor S: Okay Come on Taylor let's go, bye guys

FDs: Bye Taylors *laughs*


	5. Chapter 5

Taylors: Bye *leaves*

Sterling: Justin, Nick, can I talk to you guys alone?

J.&amp;N.: Sure *walks with Sterling to the corner* What's up dude?

Sterling: I really like Demi a lot, and I don't have doe she like me back, what do you guys think

J. &amp;N.: I don't know, how about we talk to each other's crushes

Sterling: Huh?

Justin: What we mean is if I like Selena, you or Nick will ask her does she like me, Nick likes Miley, and you like Demi, and I like Selena

Sterling: And?

Justin: And nothing, you will talk to Miey, I will talk to Demi, and Nick will talk to Selena, you guys got that?

Sterling &amp; Nick: Yea let's move out *walks back to the girls*

Justin: Hey Demi, can I talk to you alone?

Demi: Sure *walks to the corner with Justin* What up?

Justin: Do you like Sterling?

Demi: Yeah, he's my friend

Justin: No, I mean do you like Sterling more than a friend?

Demi: No *voice goes high*

Justin: Dems, I know when you're lying or not

Demi: Fine, I do like him, but why are you asking me that question?

Justin: I'm just asking, so are you excited to go to the dance with Sterling?

Demi: Very *smiles*

Justin: You guys should go out, uou guys look very cute together *smiles*

Demi: Really?

Justin: Yeah, so let's go back to the guys *walks back to the group with Demi*

Sterling: *sees Justin and Demi coming* Hey Miley, can I talk to you alone?

Miley: Sure *walks with Sterling to the corner* So...

Sterling: Oh um.. do you like Nick?

Miley: Um.. yeah why?

Sterling: I'm just asking cause I see you guys hang around together most of the time than your other friends

Miley:Oh *blushes* So, that's all you're gonna ask me?

Sterling: Yeah, let's go back to the guys

Miley: Okay *leaves with Sterling*

Nick: *sees Sterling and Miley coming* Hey Selena, can I talk to to you?

Selena: Sure *walks off with Nick*

Nick: Selena, do you like Justin?

Selena: Maybe

Nick: Come on Sel admit it, you a;ways hang around him

Selena: Fine, I like him ok, happy now?

Nick: Yes *smiles* Now let's go back to the guys *leaves with Selena*

With Taylor S. and Taylor L.

Taylor L: Thanks for showing me around the school *smiles*

Taylor S: Your welcome *smiles back* Hey um.. Taylor there's a dance this dance, would you like to go with me?

Taylor L: Sure, you're a nice and pretty girl *smiles*

Taylor S: Really?

Taylor L: Yeah *smiles*

Taylor S: *blushes*

Bell rings

Taylor L: Well, as much I want to hang out with you I can't, I have to get home

Taylor S: Okay, that's fine, see ya tomorrow *smiles*

Taylor L: Okay, bye

Taylor S: Bye *waves and leaves*

Taylor L: *leaves*

Back to the group

Demi: Hey girls, do you wanna go to the mall tomorrow to buy dresses for the dance?

Girls: Sure

Demi: Okay, bye guys, see ya tomorrow *leaves along with the others*


	6. Chapter 6

Next day at school  
Demi: Omg! I can't wait for the dance tonight *smiles*  
Selena: I know, we are so lucky we have a 1/2 day today  
Demi: I know, so we can go to the mall afterschool and still have time to get ready too *smiles*  
Selena: Cool, and let's invite Miley and Taylor to come with us  
Demi: Awesome *sees Miley at her locker* Come on Sel  
Selena: Where are we going?  
Demi: To Miley *walks over to Miley* Hey girly *smiles*  
Miley: Hey what's up?  
Demi: Selena and I are going to mall afterschool, do you want to coe?  
Miley: Sure *smiles* Where do you want to meet up at?  
Demi: In front of the school, and we're inviting Taylor too, so Selena and I are gonna talk to her okay?  
Miley: Alright, see you guys later  
Demi: Bye *walks off with Selena to find Taylor* Do you see her anywhere?  
Selena: Yeah, I see her with Taylor L. talking  
Demi: Okay, come on *pulls Selena with her tot Taylor S and L* Hey Tay *smiles*  
Taylor S: Hey guys *smiles back*  
Demi: Tay, can talk to you alone?  
Taylor S: Ok, Taylor I will talk to you later, when I'm done talking to them ok?  
Taylor L: Ok  
Demi: *pulls Taylor S to the corner with Selena* So Taylor, do you want to go the mall with us and Miley?  
Taylor: Sure *smiles*  
Demi: Do you have a date for the dance yet?  
Taylor: Yeah, I do *smiles*  
Demi: Well, who is he?  
Taylor: Taylor L  
Demi: Aw that's cute, two Taylors are going to the dance together  
Taylor: Yep, well I can't leave Taylor L alone himself like that  
Demi: Alright, so we'll meet in front of the school  
Taylor: Ok bye *leaves to Taylor L*  
Selena: Hey Demi, do you think Justin likes me?  
Demi: Yeah why?  
Selena: I don't know, I felt jealous when he talked to you yesterday  
Demi: Sel, you don't need to feel jealous  
Selena: Why?  
Demi: Cause I don't like Justin that way. I like Sterling *smiles*  
Selena: Then, what did he ask or say to you?  
Demi: He just ask me, do Iike Sterling, and I say yes, and then he told me that should go out with Sterling that we look cute together  
Selena: Oh  
Afterschool  
Demi,Selena,Miley, and Taylor went in Demi's car and drove to the mall  
Demi: So what store should we go to?  
Selena : I know, Victoria secret *smiles*  
Demi: Ok *walks in the shop with the girls*  
Selena: Omg! That dress a cute dress *points to it*  
Demi: Then go try it on  
Selena: Okay *grabs the dress and run to the fitting room*  
Girls: *pick out dress and went to the fitting room*  
Selena: *comes out of the fitting room* What do you guys think?  
Girls: *comes out the fitting room* It's looks nice on you *smiles*  
Selena: Well you guys look beautiful *smiles*  
Girls: Thanks *smiles*  
Demi: Alright, let's go pay for the dresses  
Girls: *walks up to the cashier and pay for for dresses and leaves*


	7. Chapter 7

At Demi's house  
Demi: Let's get ready *smiles*  
Girls: Okay *put on their dresses*  
Demi's dress imgres?um=1&amp;...  
Selena's dress imgres?um=1&amp;...  
Miley's dress imgres?um=1&amp;...  
Taylor's dress imgres?um=1&amp;...  
Selena: Time for hair and make-up *smiles*  
Girls: Okay *Selena does it for Demi, and she does it to Selena, and Miley does it to Taylor, and she does it to Miley*  
Bell rings  
Demi: I got it *walks to the door and opens it* Hey guy, come on in *smiles*  
Guys: Hey Demi *smiles*  
Sterling: Wow, Demi you look beautiful *smiles*  
Demi: You don't look bad yourself *smiles back*  
Sterling: So, you ready to go?  
Demi: Yeah, just let me tell the girls to come down then we can go ok?  
Sterling: Okay  
Demi: Girls come downstairs the guys are here  
Girls: *walks downstairs*  
Guys: *mouth drops open*  
Girls: *giggles*  
Guys: Let's go *links arms with them*  
Sterling's tuxes imgres?num=10&amp;a...  
Justin's tuxes imgres?num=10&amp;a...  
Nick's tuxes imgres?um=1&amp;...  
Taylor's tuxes imgres?um=1&amp;...  
At the Christmas dance  
We found love by Rihanna starts playing  
Guys: Care to dance? *smiles*  
Girls: Sure *smiles and walks with the guys to the dance floor and starts dancing*  
Guys: *put their arms around the girls's waist*  
Girls: *put their hands around the guys's neck*  
Demi: *rest her head on Sterling's shoulder*  
Sterling: *looks down at Demi and smiles* Demi?  
Demi: *picks up her head and looks at Sterling* Yeah?  
Sterling: *nervous* Um... Demi I really like you a lot  
Demi: What? *shocked*  
Sterling: I really like you  
Demi: *to shocked to speak*  
Sterling: *sad* Just forget what I said *looks down and walks away*  
Demi: *sighs and walks to a table and sit on a chair with her head on the table crying*  
With Justlena  
Justlena: *talking in the corner*  
Justin: *looks up and sees mistletoe*  
Selena: *looks up with him and also see mistletoe*  
Justin: *leans in*  
Selena: *leans in too*  
Justlena kiss


	8. Chapter 8

Justin: *pulls away and smiles* I like you Selena

Selena: Really?

Justin: Yeah*smiles*

Selena: I like you too Justin

Justlena kiss again

Justin: *pulls away* Will you be my girlfriend?

Selena: Yes *smiles*

With Niley

Niley: *dancing adn looking into each others eyes*

Nick: *leans in*

Miley: *leans in too*

Niley kiss

Miley: *pulls away* Nick?

Nick: Shh... *kiss her again*

Miley: *kiss back*

Nick: *pulls away* I like you Miley *smiles*

MIley: I like you too *smiles back*

Nick: Will you go out with me?

Miley: Yes

With the Taylors

Taylor S: *Taylors are sitting in a chair* I had a fun time dancing with you *smiles*

Taylor L: I had fun dancing with you too *smiles back*

Taylor S: *looks into his eyes*

Taylor L: *looks into her eyes*

Taylors kiss

Taylor L: Will you be my girlfriend?

Taylor S: Yes

With Justlena

Justlena: *sees Demi crying* Demi, what happened?

Demi: (looks up and wipes her tears* Sterling and I was dancing, he told me, he liked me, but I didn't say I liked him back, then he walked away from me *tears up again*

Justin: Why didn't you say it back?

Demi: I was too shocked to reply back

Justin: Selena, go find Sterling and try to bring him to Demi, I'll stay with Demi

Selena: Okay *kiss his cheek*

Demi: Wait, you guys are dating now?

Justlena: Yeah *smiles*

Demi: Aw, it's so cute *smiles* congrats guys

Justlena: Thanks *smiles^

Selena: I'll go find Sterling now

Justemi: Okay

Selena: *leaves to find Sterling*

Justin: Demi, you should of told him you liked him

Demi: I'm sorry, I was shocked okay?

Justin: I know that you were shocked but Sterling really likes you, you know everytime Nick and me try to talk to him, he never answer us because, he was busy thinking about you

Demi: Really? *smiles*

Justin: Yes, he always and only talks about you and nobody else, ans come to think of it, I think he loves you *smiles*

Demi: Really? How?

Justin: When you told him you were dating Joe, he was jealous of Joe and how lucky he was to have you, and when Joe was being a jerk to you, he got really mad, and you even saw that too

Demi: Yeah, I know

Justin: Sterling even told Nick and me that, he wanted to kill Joe for doing that to you


	9. Chapter 9

Demi: Oh, what should I do Justin?

Justin: Just tell him how you feel about him

Demi: How?

Justin: Just tell him

Demi: Okay *smiles*

With Selena

Selena: *finds Sterling sitting outside the park bench with his head down and walks up to him* Sterling?

Sterling: *looks up and wipes his tears* Selena, what are you doing here?

Selena: *sits next to him* I was looking for you

Sterling: Why?

Selena: So you can talk to Demi

Sterling: Why should I?

Selena: Because you like her

Sterling: I like her but she doesn't like me, so what's the point of talking to her for?

Selena: She does like you, she was just shocked

Sterling: How do you know she was shocked?

Selena: Because Justin and I talked to her, and that's what you should do

Sterling: How? She broke my heart

Selena: But you just like her, right?

Sterling: No, I love her

Selena: Aw, go tell her that then *smiles*

Sterling: Okay, I'll try *smiles and leaves with Selena to find Demi*

Sterlena: *sees Demi with Justin and walks over to them*

Selena: Hey guys *smiles and kiss Justin's cheek*

Justemi: Hey *smiles*

Sterling: You guys are together?

Justlena: Yeah *smiles*

Sterling: That's great *smiles* good job man *pats him on the back*

Justin: Thanks man *smiles*

Selena: Alright, Justin let's leave them alone to talk

Justin: Okay *leaves with Justin*

Demi; So...

Sterling: So...

Demi: *sighs* Sterling I;m so sorry, I didn't reply back when you said you liked me

Sterling: It's ok Demi *smiles*

Demi: Really? *smiles* But why are you forgiving me so easily?

Sterling: Demi. I can never stay mad at you, I love you Demi *look into her eyes*

Demi: I..I love you too Sterling *smiles*

Sterling: Really?

Demi: Yes *smiles*

Sterling: *smiles back and leans in*

Demi: *leans in too*

Stemi kiss and sparks fly around them

Sterling: *pulls away and smiles* Will you be my girlfriend?

Demi: Yes! *kiss him*

Sterling: *kiss back*


	10. Chapter 10

Demi: *pulls away, smiles* I love you

Sterling: I love you too *smiles back*

Stemi holding hands walking over to Justlena

Stemi: Hey guys *smiles*

Justlena: Hey *smiles back* You guys are finally a couple

Stemi: Yup, thanks to you guys *smiles*

Justlena: Well, what are friends are for *smiles back*

Demi: Well, Justin I would thank you the most for helping with my relationship with Sterling *smiles*

Justin: Your welcome Dems *smiles*

Sterling: And Selena, I would thank you too *smiles*

Selena: Your welcome Sterling *smiles back*

Justin: Well, I would like to say thank you to Sterling, who started this, so thank you man *smiles*

Sterling: Your welcome *smiles back*

Demi&amp;Selena: Wait, what plan?

Justin: A plan to get us together

Demi&amp;Selena: When did it happen?

Justin:Remember when we were hanging out at school 2 days ago?

Demi&amp;Selena: Yeah?

Justin: Well, Sterling pulled Nick and me to the corner to talk about guys and how we like like you guys *smiles*

Demi: Aw, that's sweet baby *smiles, kiss Sterling*

Sterling: *kiss her back*

Demi: *pulls away, smiles*

Sterling: May we continue our dance?

Demi: Sure *smiles*

Sterling: *smiles back, brings her to the dance and starts dancing*

Demi: *smiles, put her head on his shoulder*

Sterling: *smiles, kiss on top of her head*

Demi: *picks up her head, smiles, kiss him*

Sterling: *kiss back*

Demi: *pulls away* I love you *smiles*

Sterling: I love you too *smiles back*

Justlena: *walks up to them* Hey guys *smiles*

Stemi: Hey *smiles back*

Justlena: the dance is almost over , so what are you guys doing after the dance?

Stemi: Home why?

Justlena: Cause we're going bowling, so we were wondering if you guys want to come?

Stemi: No, you guys can go

Justlena: Okay *leaves*

Sterling: Hey babe, do you want to come over my house?

Demi: Sure *smiles, peck his lips*

Stemi leaves the dance to Sterling's house

At Sterling's house

Demi: So, what should we do?

Stering: How about we watch a movie?

Demi: Okay

Sterling: What movie?

Demi: How about friday the 13th?

Sterling: Are you sure you want to watch a scary movie?

Demi; Yeah, cause I have you to protect me *smiles*

Sterling: *smiles back* Okay let's go to my room to watch it then

Demi: Okay *Sterling pulled Demi to his room*

Sterling: Okay you can sit on my bed, I will put on the movie *put on the movie, sits next to Demi*


	11. Chapter 11

Movie starts  
Sterling: Are you sure you want to watch the movie?  
Demi: Yeah, now shh...  
Sterling: Okay *puts his arms around her*  
Demi: *puts her head on his shoulder*  
Scary scene  
Demi: *jumps on Sterling's lap, hide her face in his chest*  
Sterling: Don't worry, I'll protect you *wraps his arms around her waist*  
Demi: *looks up at him, smiles, kiss him*  
Sterling: *kiss back*  
Demi: *pulls away* I love you Sterling  
Sterling: I love you too *smiles*  
Demi: *smiles back* Can I sleep over? I'm still scared  
Sterling: Sure *smiles*  
Demi: Thanks *smiles* I just have to call my mom and tell her, I'm sleeping over Selly's house  
Sterling: Okay, but why Selena's house?  
Demi: Because my mom will never let me sleep overa boy's house  
Sterling: Oh, okay  
Demi calls her mom  
DM: Hello?  
Demi: Hey mom, it's Demi  
DM: Hey sweetie  
Demi: Mom, can I sleep over Selena's house tonight?  
DM: Sure sweetie  
Demi: Thanks mom, bye  
DM: Bye *hangs up, so does Demi*  
Demi: Now I need to call Sel  
Sterling: Okay *smiles*  
Demi calls Selena  
Selena: Hello?  
Demi: Hey Sel  
Selena: Hey Dems, what's up?  
Demi: I'm gonna sleep over Sterling's house, so if my mom calls you, can you tell her I'm sleeping over at your house?  
Selena: Why?  
Demi: Because I'm scared, Sterling and I just finished watching "Friday the 13th"  
Selena: But why do you want me to tell youe mom that your sleeping at my house?  
Demi: Cause my mom will never let me sleep over a boy's house, so I told her that I'm sleeping over at your place, so please tell her I'm sleeping over at your place, if she calls?  
Selena: *sighs* Okay fine  
Demi: Yay! Sel your the best  
Selena: Yeah, yeah, I know  
Demi: Okay, I got to go, bye  
Selena: Bye *hangs up, so does Demi*  
Demi: Now. let's go to sleep *smiles*  
Sterling: But, I don't want to, I want spend more time with you  
Demi: We can do that tomorrow  
Sterling: Fine *pouts*  
Demi: *laughs* Come on, let's sleep  
Sterling: But, can I have a kiss first?  
Demi: Fine *kiss him*  
Sterling: *kiss back*  
Stemi make out for 5 mins.  
Demi: *pulls away* Now, let's sleep  
Stemi lay down on the bed and sleeps


	12. Chapter 12

Next morning

Sterling: *wakes up, looks down, sees Demi on his chest, smiles*

Demi: *wakes up, looks up, sees Sterling smiling at her, smiles back* Good morning

Sterling: Good morning baby *smiles, kiss her*

Demi: *kiss back, pulls away*

Sterling: So, what do you want to do today?

Demi: How about the beach?

Sterling: Sure *smiles* but, first let's eat breakfast

Demi: Okay *smiles back*

Sterling: What do you want to eat?

Demi: Pancakes *smiles*

Sterling: Okay come on, let's go to the kitchen*

Demi: Okay *smiles, they into the kitchen* you know how to make pancakes?

Sterling: Yeah, my mom taught me *smiles*

Demi: By the way, where is your mom?

Sterling: She's gone

Demi: Gone where?

Sterling: She died *tears up*

Demi: I'm so sorry, I didn't know *hugs him*

Sterling: *hugs back* It's okay baby, you didn't know *pulls away, makes for him and Demi*

Demi: *take a bite of the pancakes* Omg! These pancakes are so good *smiles*

Sterling: Thank baby *smiles back*

Demi: I love you

Sterling: I love you too *kiss her passionately*

Demi: *kiss back passionately*

Sterling: *pulls away, smiles* So, are you ready to go the beach?

Demi: No, I need my swim wear, so can you drive me home?

Sterling: Sure, where's your house?

Demi gave him directions to her house

Sterling: Okay, let's go *walks to Sterling's car with Demi, opens the door for her

Demi: Thank you *smiles, sit in the car seat, closes the car door when she sat down*

Sterling: *walks to the other side of the car, open the door, closes the car door while getting in the car* Let's go

Stemi drives to Demi's house

Demi: Wait in the car, I'll be back in a minute or 2

Sterling: Okay, I'll miss you *pecks her lips*

Demi: I'll miss you too *get out of the car and into her house*

DM: Hey sweetie *smiles*

Demi: Hey mom *runs to her room, get her swim wear*

DM: *walks into Demi's room* Where are you going?

Demi: I'm going to the beach with my friends

DM: Okay sweetie, have fun *smiles*

Demi: *smiles back* I will, bye *leaves to Sterling's car* Hey babe *smiles*

Sterling: Hey *smiles back* Ready to go?

Demi: Yeah, but where's your stuff?

Sterling: My stuff is in the back of the car

Demi: Okay, let's go then *smiles*

Stemi drives to the beach


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING: A bit of Rated R

At the beach

Stemi is walking around the beach, holding hands

Sterling: *sees Justlena, Niley, Taylors kissing* Hey babe, look it's J,N,T kissing *pointing at them (btw J,N,T is Justlena, Niley, Taylors)

Demi: *look at where he's pointing at* Aw, Niley are finally together *smiles*

Sterling: Yeah, and the Taylors are too *smiles back, kiss her*

Demi: *kiss back, pulls away, smiles* Let's go *grabs his hand*

Sterling: Where are we going?

Demi: To our friends

Sterling: Okay *smiles*

Stemi walks over to J,N,T

Stemi: Hey guys *smiles*

J,N,T: *pulls away from each other* Hey *smiles back*

Stemi: What are you guys doing in the beach?

J,N,T: Hang out, do you guys want to hang out with us?

Stemi: No, we can't, cause we're on a date *smiles*

J,N,T: Aw, okay have fun you two *smiles* bye

Stemi: Bye *smiles back, leaves*

Girls: They look so cute together *smiles*

Boys: I know, right? *smiles back*

J,N,T kiss

With Stemi

Sterling: Hey babe, want to go swimming?

Demi: Sure *smiles*

Sterling: Okay, let's gp *smiles back*

Demi: Wait, we need to change first

Sterling: Oh yeah, I forgot

Stemi change in the changing room

5 mins, later, Stemi walks out of the changing room

Sterling: *stares a Demi with his mouth open*

Demi: Like what you see? *giggles*

Sterling; Yes, how about me? *take off his shirt*

Demi: Hot! *stares at his abs* (OMG! He has a 6- pack)

Sterling: Ha! Race ya *starts running towards the water*

Demi: Hey! That's not fair *starts running towards him, jumps on him*

Sterling: *falls with Demi* Why did you do that?

Demi: Because you cheated *gets up, runs towards the water, laughs*

Sterling: Hey! Get back here! *runs towards her, grabs her waist*

Demi: *turns around, puts her arms around his neck*

Sterling: *kiss her*

Demi: *kiss back, pushes him down on the sand with her*

Sterling: *Demi is on top of him, starts kissing her neck*

Demi: *moans* Sterling stop!

Sterling: Why? *sucks on her neck*

Demi: *moans more* Cause I'm not ready

Sterling: Oh *stop kissing her neck,sad,looks down*

Demi: Don't get me wrong, I liked it but, I'm just not ready yet

Sterling: Okay *smiles*

Demi: And don't worry, I will tell you when I'm ready *smiles back,gives small kisses on his chest*


	14. Chapter 14

4 weeks later

At Demi's house

Demi: Omg Sel, it's Sterling's and mine's 1 month anniversary

Selena: Aw, I'm so happy for you guys *smiles*

Demi: Thanks, you guys too *smiles*

Selena: Thanks, we should call Miley and Taylor

Demi: Okay *smiles* Who should we call first?

Selena: How about Taylor then Miley?

Demi: Sure *smiles*

Selena calls Taylor

Taylor: Hello?

Selena: Hey Tay

Taylor: Hey Sel, what's up?

Selena: Demi and I just wanted to say happy anniversary

Taylor: Aw, thank guys, you guys too

Semi: Thanks

Taylor: No problem, well guys I gotta go

Semi: Okay bye *hangs up along with Taylor*

Selena: Now, let's call Miley *smiles*

Demi: Okay *smiles*

Demi calls Miley

Miley: Hey Dems

Demi: Hey girly

Miley: What's up?

Demi: Well Sel and I wanted to say happy anniversary

Miley: Thanks guys, and happy anniversary to you guys too

Semi: Thanks, okay bye Miley

MIley: Bye *hangs up along with Semi*

Demi: I wonder where Sterling is gonna take me

Selena: I don't know about that. but I know Justin is taking me to the movies *smiles*

Demi: Cool *smiles* Do you want to go to the mall to buy dresses?

Selena: Sure, let's go *smiles*

Demi: What car are we going to take?

Selena: I could take my car

Demi: Okay, let's go

Semi walks to Selena's car and drives to the mall

Semi buys their dress (Sorry guys I didn't like explaining it)

At Demi's house

Demi: Now, let's gets ready *smiles*

Selena: Okay *smiles*

Semi does each others make-up and hair

Justin: *rings the door bell*

Selena: I'll get it

Demi: Okay

Selena: *runs to the door, opens the door* Hey Justin

Justin: Hey, ready to go?

Selena: Yeah, but I have to tell Demi first

Justin: Okay

Selena: Dems?

Demi: Yeah?

Selena: I'm leaving with Justin, so see ya later

Demi: Alright, have fun

Selena: Thanks, you too with Sterling

Demi: Thanks I will, bye

Selena: Bye *leaves with Justin to the movies*


	15. Chapter 15

With Demi

Demi: *sighs* Where's Sterling?

Sterling: *rings the door bell*

Demi: *opens the door* Hey Sterly *smiles*

Sterling: Hey babe *smiles,pecks her lips* I'm sorry, I'm late

Demi: It's okay babe *smiles*

Sterling: *smiles* So, you ready to go?

Demi: Yeah, let's go

Stemi walks over to Sterling's car

Sterling: *opens the car door for Demi* My lady *smiles*

Demi: Thanks *smiles,gets in the car*

Sterling: *gets in the other side if the car,starting driving*

Demi: Where are we going?

Sterling; To the beach *smiles*

Demi: Okay *smiles*

Stemi drives to the beach

At the beach

Demi: Where's is everybody?

Sterling: Home or somewhere else

Demi: Why? It's a beautiful day today

Sterling : Because I rented the beach for tonight for us *smiles*

Demi: Aw, you're so sweet *smiles*

Sterling: *grabs her hand, leads her to the basket of food, lay out a blanket underneath the basket of food* Are you hungry?

Demi: Yeah *smiles*

Sterling: Okay *smiles, takes out the food from the basket* Let's eat *smiles*

Demi: Okay *smiles, takes a bite out of her food* Yum... this is so good Sterly, did you made yourself?

Sterling: Yep *smiles*

Demi: Well, it's very good *smiles*

30 minutes later, Stemi finished eating

Demi: You're cooking was amazing baby *smiles*

Sterling : Well, I'm glad you like it *smiles*

Demi: I don't like it... I love it *smiles*

Sterling: Thanks *smiles, puts all of the food away* Do you want to walk around the beach?

Demi: Sure *smiles, walks with Sterling, holding his hand*

Sterling: *stops walking* Demi?

Demi: Yeah? *stops walking too, looks up at Sterling*

Sterling: *pulls out a promise ring from his pocket* Demi, I love you so much, please promise me that you will marry me in the future

Demi: I love you too, and I promise *smiles*

Sterling: *smiles, kiss her*

Demi: *kiss back*

Sterling :*deepens it*

Demi: deepens it more*

Sterling: *pulls away, puts the ring on Demi's finger* I love you *smiles*

Demi: I love you too *smiles*

Sterling: So, you ready to go back home?

Demi: Yeah, but I want to stay here a little longer with you

Sterling: Okay, wanna lay on the sand and look at the star?

Demi: Sure *smiles*

Stemi lays on the blanket, looking at the stars

Demi: *lays her head on his chest*

Sterling: *looks down at her, kiss the top of her forehead* I love you

Demi: *looks up at him* I love you too *pecks his lips, smiles*


	16. Chapter 16

Demi: *yawns* I'm tried baby

Sterling: Okay, let's go home *smiles, carry Demi into his car, drives to her house, while Demi fell asleep in the car*

Stemi is front of Demi's house

Sterling: Demi, we here *shakes her gently to wake her up*

Demi: *wakes up* Huh? what?

Sterling: We're at your house

Demi: Oh okay *opens the car door, so does Sterling, they walk to Demi's house door*

Sterling: Goodnight baby *kiss her*

Demi: *kiss back, pulls away* Night, Sterly *smiles, walks into her house*

Sterling: *drives home, gets ready for bed sleeps, so does Demi*

Next day, with Demi

*wakes up, gets ready, walks downstairs to the kitchen, sees her mom* Hey mom *smiles*

DM: Hey, how dod you sleep?

Demi: Good *smiles*

DM: That's good honey *smiles, notices Demi's promise ring* Um... honey, what's that on your finger *points to the ring*

Demi: Oh um... it's a prmise ring

DM: I know that, but why are you wearing it?

Demi: My new boyfriend Sterling gave it to me

DM: You have new boyfriend?

Demi: Yeah

DM: Why didn't you tell me?

Demi: Because you never will let me have another boyfriend, since what happen with Joe

DM: Yes, because he hurt you

Demi: But, Sterling is different than Joe

DM: *sighs* How long did you guys date?

Demi: Who? Joe or Sterling?

DM: Sterling

Demi: A month

DM: A month? Why didn't you tell me sooner?

Demi: Because I know you won't let me have another boyfriend

DM: *sighs* I won't let to have a boyfriend because I care about you, I don't you to get again

Demi: I know, but I'm 19 now, I know how to take care of myself

DM: *sighs* Fine, you can have a boyfriend, but if he hurts you, he will get a beating from me

Demi: Yay! Thanks mom, and don't worry mom, he's sweet, charming guy and he loves me *smiles*

DM: Love? Already? *shocked*

Demi: Yeah, and I love him too

DM: Whoa whoa whoa, you love him too? *more shocked*

Demi: Yeah *smiles*

DM: Okay, I think your relationship with Sterling is going to fast

Demi: Mom, we love each other, and no one can stop us from loving each other

DM: Fine, but I want to meet Sterling at dinner tonight

Demi: Okay, I'll call him right now

Demi calls Sterling

Sterling: Hey babe

Demi: Hey, are you gonna be busy tonight?

Sterling: No, why?

Demi: Well, my mom wants to meet you tonight for dinner

Sterling: Sure, I would love to meet your mom

Demi: Great *smiles*

Sterling: What time do you want me to come over?

Demi: Hold on, let me ask my mom

Sterling : Okay

Demi: Hey mom, what time do you want Sterling to come over?

DM: At 8

Demi: Okay *smiles* Babe?

Sterling: Yeah?

Demi: My mom said at 8

Sterling: Okay, see ya soon baby, I need to help my little sister with homework

Demi: Okay, bye baby

Sterling: Bye *hangs up along with Demi*


	17. Chapter 17

At 8

Demi: Mom, is dinner ready yet?

DM: Yeah

Demi: Okay, he'll be here any minute *nervous, pacing around*

DM: Sweetie, stop pacing around

Demi: I can't, I'm nervous

Sterling: *rings the door bell*

Demi: He's here *runs to the door, opens the door* Hey babe *smiles*

Sterling: Hey baby *smiles, hugs her*

Demi: *hugs back, pulls away* Come on in *Sterling walks inside the house, and Demi closes the door*

Stemi is holding hands, walks into the kitchen

DM: Hi, you must be Sterling *smiles*

Sterling: Hi, Mrs. Lovato *smiles*

DM: Well, you are a sweet boy like Demi said you were *smiles*

Sterling: *looks at Demi, smiles*

Demi: *blushes* Mom!

DM: What? It's true! *laughs*

Demi: Anyways mom, what's for dinner?

DM: Chicken and salad, so let's eat

Stemi and DM sit on a chair

DM: So Sterling, how are you?

Sterling: I'm good, and you?

DM: I'm good, so what made you date Demi?

Sterling: Well, I really like Demi when I first met her, then I started to love her, it's like love at first sight *smiles*

Demi and DM: Aw, really? *smiles*

Sterling: Yeah *smiles*

Demi: I love you

Sterling: I love you too

Stemi kiss

DM: Aw, that's so cute *smiles*

Stemi pulls away, blushes

Demi: Mom!

DM: Okay,okay, I'm sorry *laughs*

2 minutes later, DM stops laughing

DM: Okay, let's eat *smiles, lays out the food*

Sorry guys I don't feel like explaining dinner, but DM really likes Sterling

Sterling's phone rings

Sterling: Please excuse me *walks out the kitchen*

Demi: So, do you like Sterling?

DM: Yes, I think he's better for you than Joe *smiles*

Demi: Really? *smiles*

DM: Yeah *smiles* he will be my son in law in the future

Demi: What? *shocked, happy*

DM: Yeah, Sterling is a great guy *smiles*

Sterling: *walks back to the kitchen* sorry about that *sits back down on the chair

Demi: It's okay *smiles* by the way, who was that?

Sterling: Oh, that was my dad, he wanted me home at 11

Demi: Oh okay *smiles*

DM: Well Sterling, you can stay here with Demi, I'm going to bed

Sterling: Okay, goodnight Mrs. Lovato *smiles*

DM: You can call me Dianna since we're a family *smiles* and goodnight to you too Sterling

Sterling: Okay *smiles*

Demi: Night mom

DM: Night *walks into her room, sleeps*


	18. Chapter 18

With Stemi

Sterling: So, we're alone now *smirks*

Demi: Yeah, so?

Sterling: Do you know what I'm thinking? *smiles*

Demi: I think I do *smiles*

Stemi made out for 10 minutes

Stemi pulls away

Stemi: Wow! *smiles at each other*

Demi: So, what do you want to do now?

Sterling: How about we watch tv and cuddle on the couch?

Demi: Sure *smiles*

Stemi are sitting on the couch watching basketball love while cuddling

1 hour and 30 minutes later the movie ended

Sterling: *looks at his watch* Baby, I gotta go, it's already 10:30

Demi: Okay, I'll walk you out *smiles*

Sterling: Okay *smiles*

Stemi walks to the door

Sterling: Bye baby, I'll see you tomorrow *smiles*

Demi: Bye, see ya *kiss him*

Sterling: *kiss back pulls away* I love you baby *smiles*'

Demi: I love you too *smiles*

Sterling leaves to go home

Demi gets ready for bed, sleeps

Next day

Demi: *wakes up, yawns* I'm so tried, I'm glad we have a week off *smiles, phone rings, picks it up* Hello?

Sterling: Hey baby

Demi: Hey, what's up?

Sterling: I was wondering if you want to eat breakfast with me and my little sister?

Demi: Sure

Sterling: Alright, we'll be at your house in 15 okay?

Demi: Okay bye

Sterling: Bye *hangs up along with Demi*

Demi: *gets ready, walks downstairs, sees her mom* Good morning mom *smiles*

DM: Morning, where are you going? All dressed up so early in the morning for?

Demi: Sterling is taking me to eat breakfast with his little sister *smiles*

DM: Okay, have fun *smiles*

Sterling rings the door bell

Demi: That must be Sterling and his little sister * walks to the door, opens it* Hey babe *smiles*

Sterling: Hey baby *pecks her lips*

Demi: *looks down at the little girl next to him* You must be Sterling's little sister *smiles*

Sterling: Yeah, her name is Scarlett *smiles* my dad wants me to take her to eat with us

Demi: That's cool *smiles* Hi Scarlett, I'm Demi

Scarlett: I know

Demi: How do you know my name?

Scarlett: Sterling always talks about you

Demi: Aw *blushes* so, Scarlett how old are you?

Scarlett: 12 about turn 13 in 2 days *smiles*

Demi: Cool! *smiles*

Sterling: Okay, are you guys ready to go?

Demi&amp;Scarlett: Yeah *smiles*

Stemi and Scarlett drives to i-hop


	19. Chapter 19

At i-hop

Sterling: What do you guys want to eat?

Demi&amp;Scarlett: Pancakes *smiles*

Sterling: Okay *walks up to the cashier*

Worker: What can I get you today today sir?

Sterling: 3 stack pancakes please *smiles*

Worker: Coming right up *smiles*

5 minutes later

Worker: Here you go sir *hands him the tray of food, smiles*

Sterling: Thanks *smiles,walks to the table where Demi and Scarlett are sitting*

Demi: Thanks baby *pecks his lips,smiles*

Scarlett:Thanks bro *smiles,kiss his cheek*

Sterling: No problem *smiles*

Stemi and Scarlett starts eating

Demi: This is so good *smiles*

Scarlett: I know right? *smiles*

A boy about Scarlett's age walks up to their table

Erik: Scarlett? *smiles*

Scarlett: Erik! *smiles,hugs him*

Erik: *hugs her back,pulls away* What's up? I haven't seen you for a long time *smiles*

Scarlett: Nothing, just eating with a brother Sterling and his girlfriend Demi

Stemi: Hi, it's nice to meet you *smiles*

Erik: Nice to meet you too and by the way I'm Erik *smiles*

Stemi smiles

Erik: Anyways, it's nice seeing you again Scarlett *smiles*

Scarlett: You too *smiles*

Erik's mom calls him, that they need to go home

Erik: Okay mom, bye Scarlett *hugs her*

Scarlett: Bye *hugs back*

Erik: *pulls away,kiss her cheek,leaves with his mom*

Scarlett blushes

Sterling: So Scarlett, who Erik to you?

Scarlett: He's my best friend *smiles*

Sterling: Is that the Erik you have a crush on?

Scarlett: No *smiles nervously*

Sterling: Scarlett don't lie to me, I know you have a crush on him

Scarlett: How?

Sterling: 1. you always talk about how cute he is other things, and 2. he just kiss you on the cheek a few minutes ago and you even blushed *smiles*

Scarlett: Fine, I do have a crush on him, and you also do the same thing at home too about Demi

Sterling: So, I can do that, she's my girlfriend, aw my little sister has a crush *smiles*

Scarlett:Yeah *smiles*

Stemi and Scarlett continues eating, 20 minutes later

Stemi and Scarlett finish eating

Sterling: Okay, let's go home

Stemi and Scarlett walks to Sterling's car,drives to his house

Sterling: So Scarlett, are you gonna be okay by yourself?

Scarlett: Yeah *smiles*

Sterling: Well, my package is gonna come later today, so when you see it, you can open it *smiles*

Scarlett: Why? It's your package

Sterling: Let's just say happy early birthday Scarlett *smiles*

Scarlett: Yay! *smiles* thanks, I can't wait for it now *smiles widely*

Sterling: No problem *smiles*

Scarlett: You're best brother ever *smiles,hugs him*

Sterling: *laughs,hugs back,pulls away* I'm gonna go now

Scarlett: Okay bye *smiles*

Stemi: Bye *smiles,leaves to Demi's house


	20. Chapter 20

WARNING: Rated R

At Demi's house

Stemi walks to the front door

Demi: Bye babe,good luck finding a job *smiles*

Sterling: Thanks baby *smiles,kiss her*

Demi: *kiss back*

Sterling: *deepens it*

Demi: *deepens it more*

DM isn't home, she went to work for a business trip, so she won't come back until next week

Sterling: *pushes her gently to her door, kiss her passionately*

Demi: *kiss back passionately*

Sterling: *pulls away,kiss down her neck*

Demi: *moans,enjoying it*

Sterling: *smiles,starts sucking on her neck*

Demi: *moans more* Sterling?

Sterling: Yeah *continues sucking in her neck*

Demi: *moaning* I think I'm ready *smiles*

Sterling: *stops sucking on her neck,shocked* Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to rush you

Demi: I'm sure, I want you to be my first *smiles,kiss him*

Sterling: *kiss back*

Demi: *pulls away* Would you like to come inside *flirty smiles*

Sterling: Sure *smiles*

Stemi walks inside Demi's house

Demi: *jumps in Sterling's arms* Carry me to my room *giggles*

Sterling: Okay *smiles,carry her to her room*

Demi: *while being carried to her room, starts to kiss him*

Sterling: *kiss back,walks inside her room,press her against the wall*

Demi: *starts french kissing him*

Sterling: *french kissing back*

Demi: *unbutton his shirt, takes it off*

Sterling: *pulls away, sucks on her neck*

Demi: *moans,feels his tight abs,gets wet*

Sterling: *sucks on her neck hard by giving her a mark on her neck*

Demi: *moans loud*

Sterling: *lays her on the bed,takes off her shirt and pants* Wow

Demi: *blushes* Well, you look hot *smirks,takes off his belt,and pants*

Sterling: *gets on top of her,starts kissing her,then down her body, unhooks her bra, sucks on her boobs*

Demi: *moans* That feels good

Sterling: *smiles,stops sucking on her boobs,kiss down her body,takes off her panties* You're so beautiful *smiles*

Demi: *blushes,smiles,takes off his pants off* I love you

Sterling: I love you too *smiles,kiss her*

Demi: *kiss back* So how big are you? *flirty smiles*

Sterling 11 *smirks*

Demi: *gets more wet,rubs his cock through his boxer

Sterling: *moans* Dems

Demi: *smirks,takes off his boxer* Wow! (His cock is huge!)

Sterling: Like what you see? *smirks*

Demi: Love *smiles,sucks on his cock*

Sterling: *moaning* Dems, that feels good

Demi: *smiles,sucks harder and deeper*

Sterling: *moans more* Damn Dems

Demi: *smiles,sucks on him more while playing with his balls*

Sterling: *moans loud* Dems, I'm gonna cum

Demi: *smiles,sucks harder*

Sterling: *moans louder,cums in Demi's mouth*


	21. Chapter 21

WARNING: Rated R

Demi: *pulls his cock out of her mouth,smiles*

Sterling: *smiles,kiss her*

Demi: *kiss back*

Sterling: *starts to kiss down her body,stops at her area,starts fingering her*

Demi: *moans* Fuck!

Sterling: *fingers hers her deeper* Come on baby, cum for me

Demi: *moans loud* Baby, I'm trying *cums on his fingers*

Sterling: *pulls out of her,sucks on some of his fingers,puts his fingers in her mouth,so she can taste herself* Yummy *smiles*

Demi: *sucking on his fingers* You got that right *smiles*

Sterling: *takes out a condom from his wallet,puts it on his cock* Ready?

Demi: Ready *smiles*

Sterling: Okay,if I hurt you,tell me, and I'll stop

Demi: Okay *smiles*

Sterling: *thrust 2 inches of his cock in her* Are you okay?

Demi: *moans* Yeah,keep going

Sterling: *thrust more of him in her*

Demi: *moans more* That feels good *smiles*

Sterling: Baby, you're so tight *moans*

Demi: Sterling,faster!

Sterling: *thrust in her faster*

Demi: *moans loud* Harder!

Sterling: *thrust in her harder and deeper*

Demi: *moans louder* Baby, I'm gonna cum *cums on him*

Sterling: *pulls out of her,lays on the bed*

Demi: *gets on top of him,starts riding him,moans*

Sterling: Dems *puts his hands on her waist helping her go faster*

Demi: *moans loud* Baby, I'm tried *lays on the bed next to him

Sterling: Me too *smiles* I love you

Demi I love you too, and that was amazing *smiles*

Sterling: I know *smiles* you were great,,, for your first time having sex

Demi: Really?

Sterling: Really *smiles*

Demi: Well, you too, and it feels good to loose it to you *smiles*

Sterling: Me too *smiles* I love you

Demi: I love you too *pecks his lips* let's go to sleep,I'm tried *yawns*

Sterling: Okay, goodnight baby, sweet dreams *smiles*

Demi: You too baby * hiss lips*

Stemi fell asleep

Next door

Sterling: *wakes up,looks down at Demi,smiles*

Demi: *sleeping*

Sterling: *gets up without waking her up,gets dressed,walks downstairs to cook them breakfast*

30 minutes later

Demi:*wakes up,looks around the room with Sterling* Sterling? *smells food from the kitchen,puts on a robe,walks downstairs,sees Sterling* Babe?

Sterling: Yeah?

Demi; What are you doing?

Sterling: Just cooking breakfast for us *smiles*

Demi: Aw, you're so sweet *smiles* so, what are you making?

Sterling: Bacon,egg,and cheese sandwhich with a side of pancakes *smiles*

Demi: Sounds good *smiles*

Sterling: *lays out the plate of food them to eat*


	22. Chapter 22

Stemi starts eating

Demi: *takes a bite out of her food* Mm... This is amazing baby *smiles*

Sterling: Thanks baby *pecks her lips*

30 minutes later, they finish eating

Sterling: Hey baby, do you want to go swim in my pool at my house?

Demi: You have a pool?

Sterling: Yeah *smiles*

Demi: Okay, give me 5 minutes *smiles, walks in her room, grabs her binki, walks back downstairs* Come on, let's go

Sterling: Okay *smiles*

Stemi drives to Sterling's house

Sterling: You can change the bathroom? or with me in my room? *smirks*

Demi: With you *smirks*

Sterling: Okay, let's change *smiles*

Demi: Okay *smiles*

Stemi finish changing, walks to the pool

Demi: *jumps in the pool* Come on babe *smiles*

Sterling: *smiles, jumps in the pool*

Demi: *starts swimming away from him* You can't catch me Sterly *smiles*

Sterling: I bet you, I can *smiles, swims towards her*

Demi: *sees him, swims faster*

Sterling: *swim faster, grabs her by her waist* Got ya *smiles*

Demi: Okay, you got me *turns around in his arms, wraps her arms around his neck*

Sterling: *smiles* Do I get get a reward?

Demi: Yes, you do *smiles,kisses him*

Sterling: *kisses her back*

Demi: *pulls away,smiles*

Sterling: That it? That all I get?

Demi: Yeah, because you got a big reward last night *smirks*

Sterling: But that was last night *pouts*

Demi: Fine *kisses him passionately*

Sterling: *kisses back passionately*

Demi: *deepens it*

Sterling: *deepens it more, gently push her against the wall, licks her lips for entrance*

Demi: *opens her mouth, starts french kissing with him*

Stemi made out for more 5 minutes

Sterling: *pulls away,smiles* I love you

Demi: I love you too *smiles*

1 month later

Demi calls Selena

Selena: Hello?

Demi: Hey Sel *smiles*

Selena: Hey Dems, haven't talked to you since last month *smiles*

Demi: I know, I been busy with Sterling

Selena: Ohhh, what's up with you guys?

Demi: Well, let's just say I'm not a virgin anymore *smiles*

Selena: OMG! Were you even ready?

Demi: Yeah, I love him *smiles*

Selena: Then, I'm happy for you guys *smiles*

Demi: Thanks Sel

Selena: No problem *smiles*

Demi: Hey, we should all hang out together today *smiles*

Selena: Sure, where are we gonna go?

Demi: How about the beach?

Selena: Sure *smiles* what time are we going?

Demi: At 2, I'll call Taylor and you call Miley

Selena: Okay, bye *smiles*

Demi: Bye *hangs up along with Selena*


	23. Chapter 23

Demi calls Taylor

Taylor: Hello?

Demi: Hey Tay *smiles*

Taylor: Hey Dems, what's up?

Demi: Selena and I wanted us to hang out together like old times, so can you bring Taylor L. with you?

Taylor: Sure *smiles* Where are we gonna go?

Demi: To the beach *smiles*

Taylor: Okay, what time are we gonna go?

Demi: At 2

Taylor: Okay, I'll call Taylor later

Demi: Okay, bye

Tayor: Bye

With Selena

Selena calls Miley

Miley: Hello?

Selena: Hey Miles *smiles*

Miley: Hey Sel, what's up?

Selena: Demi and I was wondering if you and Nick want to hang out at the beach, like old times

Miley: Yeah, sure what time?

Selena: At 2

Miley: Okay, I'll call Nick later then *smiles*

Selena: Okay *smiles* Bye see you later

Miley: See ya later *hangs up along with Selena*

At 1:30, the girls calls the guys to ask them do they want to go the beach,they said yes, they all leave to the beach

Demi: So, what do you guys want to do?

Guys: Go swimming *smiles*

Girls: To tan *smiles*

Demi: Okay, let's go get changed first

DFs went to change

5 minutes later, they walks out of the changing room

Demi: Okay, who is gonna go swimming?

Guys: Me!

Girls: Okay, we're gonna tan

Guys: Okay *smiles, walks towards the water*

Sterling: Hey guys, I have a plan to get the girls in the water *smirks*

Guys except Sterling: How?

Sterling: Get a bucket of water and throw water at them *smirks*

Guys: Okay *smiles* Let's do this *smirks, gets buckets of water, hides it behind their backs, walks up to the girls* Hey girls *smiles*

Girls: Hey, what's up?

Guys: *takes out the bucket of water behind their backs, throws water at them*

Girls: *screams* You guys are gonna get it!

Guys: You guys have to catch us first *starts running,laughing*

Girls: We're gonna catch you guys *starts running towards them*

Guys: In your dreams *runs faster*

Girls: *have a plan,hides*

Guys: *looks back, doesn't see the girls, stops running* Hey, where did they go?

Girls: *comes behind them,attacks them*

Guys: *falls down* Ow! What was that for?

Girls: For throwing water at us

Guys except Sterling: It was Sterling's idea

Girls: Sterling! *making Sterling jump*

Sterling Sorry! I just wanted you guys to swim with us, since you guys wanted to tan

Girls: Fine, let's go swimming then, since we're all wet

DFs walks towards the water, starts swimming and playing in the water


	24. Chapter 24

30 minutes later, they get out of the water

Demi: That was really fun *smiles*

Girls: I know, right? *smiles*

Guys: Yeah, I told you guys to go swimming with us *smiles*

Demi: No you guys didn't, my baby did *smiles up at Sterling, pecks his lips*

Sterling: *smiles* I love you

Demi: I love you too *smiles*

A year later

Demi: Omg! It's Sterling and I's 1 year anniversary *smiles*

Demi's phone rings

Demi: Hello?

Sterling: Hey baby *smiles*

Demi: Hey babe, waht's up?

Sterling: Well, since it's our 1 year anniversary today, so I'm gonna take you somewhere special *smiles*

Demi: Yay! Okay *smiles*

Sterling: I'll pick you up at 7

Demi: Okay bye love you *smiles*

Sterling: Love you too *hangs up along with Demi*

With Sterling at his house

Sterling: *pacing around his room with Scarlett with him* Okay, Sterling clam down, you can do this

Scarlett: Who are you talking to?

Sterling: I'm talking to myself

Scarlett: Why are you talking to yourself and why are you pacing around?

Sterling: Because I'm nervous about something

Scarlett: And what that?

Sterling: Let me ask you something first, do you like Demi?

Scarlett: Yeah, she's awesome, she's like my big sister *smiles*

Sterling: Well, that might come true *smiles*

Scarlett: What do you mean?

Sterling: Because I;m gonna ask Demi to marry me tonight *smiles*

Scarlett: Omg, really? *excited*

Sterling: Yup *smiles*

Scarlett: Well then go and man up and ask her to marry you? *smiles*

Sterling: Okay, I'll try *smiles*

Scarlett: Where are you taking her tonight anyways?

Sterling: I'm gonna take her to a restaurant called Del Posto (I looked it up online)

Scarlett: Cool *smiles I love that place

Sterling: Me too, anyways I brought 2 rings cause I'm not sure which one I should give to her

Scarlett: Well, you came to the right person, now show me the rings

Ring # 1: imgres?um=1&amp;hl=en&amp;sa=N&amp;biw=1366&amp;bih=664&amp;tbm=isch&amp;tbnid=WgkTWwTsHh5SoM:&amp;imgrefurl= /&amp;docid=UivB9iPmqy8aFM&amp;imgurl= &amp;w=300&amp;h=300&amp;ei=cGc4T76CBanX0QGK-LiiAw&amp;zoom=1

Ring # 2: imgres?um=1&amp;hl=en&amp;sa=N&amp;biw=1366&amp;bih=664&amp;tbm=isch&amp;tbnid=qN0Ir9mSxhG-8M:&amp;imgrefurl= album/beautiful_engagement_rings/beautiful_engagement_ &amp;docid=SrSWraDzGmhngM&amp;imgurl= album/beautiful_engagement_rings/beautiful_engagement_ &amp;w=400&amp;h=400&amp;ei=Tmg4T4jjKKjc0QG0ndipAg&amp;zoom=1

Scarlett: I like the second one better *smiles*

Sterling: Okay *smiles, puts the rings away* anyways I need to get ready it's almost 6, so you need to leave

Scarlett: Okay *smiles, leaves the room*

30 minutes later

Sterling: *walks to the kitchen, where Scarlett and his dad was* So, Scarlett what do you think?

Sterling's outfit: imgres?um=1&amp;hl=en&amp;sa=N&amp;biw=1366&amp;bih=664&amp;tbm=isch&amp;tbnid=naZKLLgceqsUPM:&amp;imgrefurl= . &amp;docid=84duTyvcGRauAM&amp;imgurl= . /_ &amp;w=368&amp;h=500&amp;ei=-LA9T7atDMPC0AGNx7isBw&amp;zoom=1

Scarlett: You look great *smiles*

Thanks *smiles* dad?

SD: *smiles* I'm so proud of you son

Sterling: Thanks dad *smiles*

Scarlett: I am too *smiles*

Sterling: Thanks sis *smiles* alright guys I gonna go pick up Demi

Scarlett&amp;SD: Okay, good luck *smiles*

Sterling: Thanks again *leaves to Demi's house*


	25. Chapter 25

At Demi's house

Sterling rings her door bell

DM: *open the door* Hey Sterling, how are you?

Sterling: I'm great, and you?

DM: I'm good *smiles* anyways Demi will be down in 5 minutes

Sterling: Okay, oh and Diana?

DM: Yes Sterling?

Sterling: Can I take your daughter's hand in marriage?

DM: *shocked,happy* Of course, you make Demi so happy ever since you started dating her *smiles*

Sterling: Aw, thanks Dianna *smiles*

DM: You can tell mom since you're gonna marry my daughter soon *smiles* you're part of our family

Sterling: Thanks *smiles* Do you want see the ring I'm gonna give her?

DM: Sure *smiles*

Sterling: Okay *pulls out the ring from his pocket which is inside a small black box*

DM: Wow, it's beautiful *smiles*

Sterling: Thanks *smiles* my sister helped me pick it out

Demi: *walks downstairs* Hey guys *smiles*

Sterling&amp;DM: Hey *smiles*

Sterling: You ready to go?

Demi: Yeah, bye mom *smiles,kisses her cheek*

DM: Bye sweetie, have fun *smiles whispers to Sterling* good luck

Sterling: *whispers back* Thanks *normal voice* Bye Diana *smiles*

DM: Bye *smiles*

Stemi walks to Sterling's car

Sterling starts to drive to the restaurant

Demi: So, where are we going?

Sterling: We're going to a restaurant called Del Posto *smiles*

Demi: I love that place *smiles*

Sterling: Me too *smiles* At Del Posto

Sterling: Let's sit down *pulls a chair out for Demi*

Demi: Thanks *sits down along with Sterling*

Waiter: *comes to Stemi's table* Hi, I'll be your waiter for tonight, may I take your order?

Sterling: Can we get a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs please and also a large coke *smiles* (Lol like from the movie Lady and the Tramp)

Waiter: Sure, coming right up *smiles, leaves*

Demi: Why did you order a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs?

Sterling: Because 1. It's our anniversary and 2. I want to share it with you, like the movie "Lady and the Tramp" *smiles*

Demi: *giggles* You're a dork *smiles*

Sterling: Yes I am, but I am your dork *smiles*

Demi: Yes, yes you are *giggles*

5 minute later, the food comes, and Stemi started to eat

30 minutes later, Stemi finish eating

Sterling: Happy anniversary baby *smiles*

Demi: Happy anniversary *smiles, pecks his lips*

Sterling: Demi?

Demi: Yeah?

Stering; *grabs her hands across the table* I love you so much, you're my forever and always, and I can't live without you *smiles*

Demi: Awe *smiles* I love you too, you're also my forever and always, and I can't live without you either *smiles with tears in her eyes*

Sterling: *smiles,wipes her tears, stands up, pulling her her up too* With that being said *kneels on one leg* Will you Demetria Devonne Lovato marry me?


	26. Chapter 26

Crowd stares at them

Demi: *tears of joy* Yes, I will marry you Sterling Knight *smiles*

Sterling: *kisses her*

Demi: *kisses back*

Crowd cheers

Stemi pulls away, smiles at each other, puts their foreheads together*

Sterling: I love you

Demi: I love you too

Stemi leaves the restaurant to Demi's house

Demi: Would you like to come in?

Sterling: Sure *smiles*

Stemi walks inside the house

Demi: Mom? We're home

DM: I'm the kitchen sweetie

Stemi walks into the kitchen

Stemi: Hey mom *smiles*

Demi: Sterling, did you just call my mom your mom? *confused*

DM: Yeah he did, he's my future son in law after all *smiles*

Demi: Mom? How did you know? *more confused*

DM: Sterling asked my permission to take your hand in marriage while you were changing *smiles*

Demi: Oh... so do you want to see the ring? *smiles*

DM: I already saw the ring, but okay *smiles*

Demi shows her mom the ring on her finger

DM: It's looks beautiful on you *smiles*

Demi: Thanks *smiles*

DM: I'm so proud of you guys *smiles*

Stemi: Thanks *smiles,hugs Dianna*

DM: No problem *smiles*

Demi: Mom, can I sleep over Sterling's tonight?

DM: Sure *smiles* Since you guys are gonna married

Demi: Thanks, I gonna get my stuff for tonight *gets her clothes to sleep over*

Sterling: So, you ready to go?

Demi: Yeah, bye mom

DM: Bye guys *smiles while Stemi kisses her cheek*

Stemi: Bye *leaves to Sterling's house*

At Sterling's house

Sterling: So, what do you want to do?

Demi: How about a movie?

Sterling: Sure, what movie?

Demi: I don't know, what movies do you have?

Sterling: Let's go up to my room, I have many movies ther *smiles*

Demi: Okay *smiles*

Stemi walks to Sterling's room

Sterling: Okay, you can choose the movie baby *smiles, gives her all the movie*

Demi: Okay *smiles, looks through the movies*

5 minutes later

Sterling: So, what movie?

Demi: Um... the last song *smiles*

Sterling: Okay *smiles, puts the movie on*

Stemi sits down on the bed, watching the movie while cuddling

1 hour later

The movie ended

Demi: *yawns* I'm so tried

Sterling: Go to sleep baby

Demi: Okay baby *yawns, moves closer to him, puts her head on his chest*

Sterling: I love you baby girl

Demi: I love you too * smiles, kisses him*

Sterling: *Kisses back*

Demi: *pulls away, cuddles closer to his chest* Good night

Sterling: Good night *kisses her forehead, turns off the lights*

Stemi fall asleep

Next day

Demi: *wakes up, smiles up at a sleeping Sterling, gets up, and takes a shower*


	27. Chapter 27

30 minutes later

Demi: *Gets out of the shower, decides to cook breakfast since Sterling was still sleeping*

15 minutes later

Sterling wakes up and walks downstairs

Sterling: *Wraps his arms around Demi's waist, whispers in the ear* Baby, why did you leave me alone upstairs? *starts kissing her neck*

Demi: *Moaning softly* Cause you were still sleeping, so I decided to cook us breakfast *smiles*

Sterling: You still could of wake me up *puts his head on the crock of his neck*

Demi: I could of but, you look so cute when you're sleeping *smiles*

Sterling: No you're cute

Demi: No you're cuter

Sterling: No you're the cutest

Demi: No, you are

Sterling: No, you

Demi: Fine, we're both cute, now can we stop this game now?

Sterling: Fine *smiles*

Demi: Fine *giggles*

Sterling: Good

Demi: Good

Sterling: Are we good?

Demi: Oh, we are so good *smiles, kisses him* ( Lol Swac I miss show)

Sterling: *kisses back, licks her lower lip for entrance*

Demi: *starts french kissing him, wraps her legs around his waist*

Sterling: *french kissing back, pulls up her shirt a little*

Demi: *Stop his hands, pulls away* Baby stop please not now

Sterling: But, why? *pouts*

Demi: Cause I don't want to, we can do it tonight *smirks*

Sterling: Promise *kisses her neck*

Demi: *Moans out* Promise

Demi continues cooking with Sterling's arms around her waist whlile he's head was on the crock of her neck

10 minutes later, Demi finish cooking

Demi: Let's eat *smiles*

Sterling: Okay *smiles*

Stemi starts eating, 30 minutes later, they finish eating

Demi starts washing the dishes

Sterling: Baby, you don't need to wash the dishes, I'll do it *smiles*

Demi: But * Gets cut off by Sterling*

Sterling: But nothing okay? Just go relax on the couch, and watch some tv

Demi: *sighs* Fine

Sterling: Fine

Demi: Good

Sterling: Good

Demi: Are we good?

Sterling: We are so good *smiles*

Demi: *smiles, pecks his lips, walks over to the couch and watch tv*

5 minutes later

Sterling finished washing the dishes, puts it away, sits next Demi on the couch, wraps his arms around her*

Demi: *Rest her head on his chest* I love you

Sterling: I love you too *smiles, pecks her lips*

Demi: Oh, I just remembered I need to call our friends to come over

Sterling: Okay, but for what?

Demi: To tell them that we're engaged *smiles*

Sterling: Okay then *smiles*

Demi: I'll call them to come at 1

Sterling: Okay *kisses her forehead*

Demi; *Takes out her phone, calls Selena*

Selena: Hey Dems, you sound happy *smiles* What's up?

Demi: Just come over to Sterling's place, then I'll tell you and the rest of the guys *smiles*

Selena: Okay, what time?

Demi: At 1, oh and also bring Justin with you *smiles*

Selena: Okay *smiles*

Demi: I gotta go Sel, I gotta call the rest of the guys to come over too, so see ya later

Selena: Okay, bye *hangs up along with Demi*


	28. Chapter 28

Demi calls Miley

Miley: Hey Dems, what's up?

Demi: Well, I have something to tell you and Nick, and the rest of the guys

Miley: Okay, what?

Demi: I'll tell you when you come over Sterling's house at 1

Miley: Okay, sees ya then, I'm gonna call Nick

Demi: Okay, bye *hangs up along with Miley*

Demi: Now it's time to call Taylor

Demi calls Taylor

Taylor: Hey girl! *smiles* what's up?

Demi: *giggles* Hey Tay, why are you so hyper?

Taylor: Sorry, I had too much sugar this morning *smiles*

Demi:Oh wow Tay *giggles* anyways can you come over Sterling's house at 1 with Taylor L.?

Taylor: Sure, but why?

Demi: I have something to tell you guys and the others *smiles*

Taylor: Okay, see you then *smiles*

Demi: Alright, bye *hangs up along Taylor*

Sterling: So, what do you want to do before the guys comes over?

Demi: Let's go take a shower first then watch something tv since it's only 10

Sterling: Okay *smiles*

Stemi walks in the shower, takes a shower

30 minutes later, Stemi comes out of the shower, changes, walks downstairs to watch tv

Demi: So, what do you want to watch?

Sterling: You choose *smiles*

Demi: No, it's your turn to choose something to watch

Sterling: *sighs* Fine, um... how about suite life on deck?

Demi: Sure, I miss that show *smiles*

Sterling: Okay, what episode?

Demi: The last one *smiles*

Sterling: Okay *smiles,turns on netflix, puts on suite life on deck*

1 hour later

Demi: *tears up* I miss this show so much

Sterling: Me too *smiles*

Demi: Cody and Bailey looks so cute together

Sterling: Yeah, but you're cuter *grins*

Demi: *blushes, sits on his lap* Baby *giggles*

Sterling: *wraps his arms around her, puts his forehead against hers* I love you baby girl *kisses her*

Demi: *kisses back, wraps her arms around his neck*

Sterling *kisses her passionately*

Demi: *kisses back passionately*

Sterling: *pulls away(* Why don't we lave a little fun until our friends come over? *smirks*

Demi: Sure *smiles flirtly*

Sterling: *turns off the tv, carries her up to his room*

Demi: *while being carried, sucks on his neck*

Sterling: *groans* Baby *lays her on his bed*

You know what happens next, sorry guys didn't feel like explaining it

Stemi did it for 1 hour and a half, btw they were using a protection

Sterling: That's was amazing *grins*

Demi: I know *smiles*

Sterling: Okay, they'll be here any minute

5 minutes, the door bells

Demi: I'll get it *opens the door* Hey guys *smiles*

DFs: Hey Demi, Sterling *smiles, hugs them*

Stemi: Hey *hugs them back, pulls away*

DFs: So, what do you want to tell us?


	29. Chapter 29

Stemi: We're engaged *grins*

Girls: *screams, hugs them* We're so happy for you guys *smiles*

Guys: Yeah, congrats guys *smiles, hugs them*

Stemi: Thanks guys *smiles*

Demi: So Selena, would you like to be my maid of honor?

Selena: OMG YES! *grins while jumping up &amp; down*

All except Selena laughs at her

Demi: Anyways, Taylor, Miley do you guys want to be my bride's maids?

Taylor&amp;Miley: Yeah, sure *starts jumping around with Selena*

Guys: Girls *sighs, shakes their heads*

Girls: *stops jumping, hits them on their arms* Hey!

Guys: Ow *rubs their arms* We're sorry *pouts*

Girls: Awe, they look so cute *smiles*

Sterling: Anyways, Justin would you like to be a best man?

Justin: Sure *smiles*

Sterling: Nick, Taylor you guys wanna be a my ushers?

Nick&amp;Taylor: Yeah *smiles* the wedding is gonna be awesome *grins*

DFs: I know right? *smiles* so, when is the wedding?

Demi: We don't know yet, we haven't talk about it yet

DFs: Okay, but you guys know, give us a call to let us know *smiles*

Stemi: Okay *smiles*

A week later, Stemi are laying on the grass, looking to at the stars

Demi: Wow, it's beautiful up there *smiles*

Sterling: *looks at her* Yeah, it is *grins*

Demi: *looks where he's looking at, blushes*

Sterling: *looks into her eyes, rubs her cheeks softly* I love you

Demi: I love you too *kisses him*

Sterling: *kisses back*

Demi: *deepens it*

Sterling: *deepens it more*

Demi:*pulls away, smiles*

Sterling: *smiles* So, what day do you want the wedding to be?

Demi: I don't know, you?

Sterling: I don't know yet either, I know I want marry you as soon as possible *grins*

Demi: Okay and awe *smiles* anyways um... how about March 7? Since we're in February 29th

Sterling : Sure *smiles* it's 2 days after my bday too *grins*

Demi: Yeah, and it gives us time to to prepare the wedding *smiles*

Sterling: Okay *smiles*

Demi: Baby, can I move in with you now? I just can't wait until we get married *smiles*

Sterling: Sure baby, let's go back to your house to take your things *smiles*

Demi: Okay * smiles*

Stemi drives to Demi's house

At Demi's house

Stemi: *see Dianna on the couch, watching tv* Hey mom *smiles*

DM: Hey guys *smiles*

Demi: Hey mom, I'm gonna move into Sterling's house, is that okay?

DM: Sure sweetie, you're gonna move out anyways, since you're getting married in 16 days *smiles*

Demi: Thanks mom, I 'll go pack my things *smiles*

DM: Okay sweetie *smiles*

Demi: Babe, can you help me pack my things?

Sterling: Sure baby *smiles*

Stemi was about to go upstairs to Demi's room but, Dianna stopped them

DM: Sweetie, you can go pack first, I need to talk to Sterling for a bit

Demi: Okay *goes into her room, starts packing*

Sterling: What's up mom?


	30. Chapter 30

DM: I'm just really happy that you made Demi very happy *smiles*

Sterling: I'm really glad, because she means everything to me, and I can't live without her *grins*

DM: Awe, that's really sweet Sterling, I'm also glad that she met a guy like you *smiles*

Sterling: Thanks *smiles*

DM: No problem *smiles* anyways I'm gonna let you help Demi pack up

Sterling: Okay *walks into Demi's room* Hey baby *smiles*

Demi: Hey *smiles* what did my mom say to you downstairs?

Sterling: She was just so happy that I made you happy *smiles*

Demi: *giggles* You always do *grins*

Sterling: I wil always treat you like a royal princess *grins*

Demi: And I'll always treat you like my handsome prince *smiles*

Sterling: You always make me the happiest man in the world *grins*

Demi: Really? *grins*

Sterling: Really *smiles* you mean everything to me

Demi: Awe, I love you Sterly *pecks his lips*

Sterling: I love you too *kisses her*

Demi kisses back

Sterling: *pulls away, smiles* Let's finish packing

Demi: Okay *smiles*

Stemi finish packing Demi's things

Sterling: Okay, let's go say bye to mom then we can go *smiles*

Demi: Okay *grins*

Semi walks dowwnstairs with Demi's things

Demi: Babe, can you put my things in the car, I need to talk to my mom real quick

Sterling: Okay, bye mom *hugs Dianna*

DM: *hugs back* Bye Sterling, take care, and I hope I'll see you soon *smiles*

Sterling: Thanks, you too *smiles* Babe?

Dem: Yeah?

Sterling: I'll be in the car when you're done talking to mom

Demi: Okay *Sterling leaves with Demi's things*

DM: What do you want to talk about to me, sweetie?

Demi: Well, I'm glad that you're happy about Sterling *smiles*


	31. Chapter 31

DM: Of course I am, and I bet your father is too *smiles*

Demi: Thanks mom *smiles*

DM: No problem *smiles* Well, you better get going, I think Sterling could use your help *smiles*

Demi: Okay bye mom, I'll miss you *hugs her*

DM: *hugs back* I miss you too, take care

Demi: You too *smiles* bye mom

DM: Bye

Demi leaves to Sterling's car

Demi: Hey babe, need help?

Sterling: No, it's fine, just 2 more bags to go *puts the bags in the car* Okay, let's go

At Stemi's house

Demi: Wow, I can't believe this my house now *smiles*

Sterling: Well, believe it *smiles, wraps his arms around her*

Demi: I love you *smiles*

Sterling: I love you too *smiles, kisses her*

Demi: *kisses back, wraps her arms around his neck*

Sterling: *kisses her passionately, pulls her closer to him*

Demi: *kisses back passionately*

Sterling: *pulls away,smiles* Let's go inside and put your things in my room *smiles*

Demi: Okay *smiles*

Stemi walks inside the house with Demi''s things

1 hour of unpacking

Demi: Babe? Can we finish unpack my things tomorrow? I'm tried

Sterling: Sure baby *smiles, pecks her lips*

Demi: *grins* So, where am I gonna sleep?

Sterling: You can sleep with me or in the guest room *smiles*

Demi: I'll sleep with you *smiles*

Sterling: Okay *smiles, takes her things to his room*

Demi: Yay! I'm finally moving in *grins*

Sterling: *laughs* Babe, why are you hyper?

Demi: I'm not hyper, I'm just happy that I'm moving in with you *smiles*

Sterling: So am I *smiles*

Demi: I'm take a shower *smiles* Care to join me? *flirty voice*

Sterling: Sure *smiles, wraps his arms around her waist*

After shower

Sterling: Let's go to sleep baby

Demi: Okay *smiles*

Stemi lays down on their bed

Sterling: Good night honey sweet dreams *smiles, wraps arms around her*

Demi: Night babe *grins, rest her head on his chest*

Sterling: *smiles, kisses her forehead, turns off the lights*

Stemi falls asleep

The next day

Sterling: Morning babe *smiles, pecks her lips*

Demi: Morning *smiles*

Sterling: Do you want to go to i-hop for breakfast, the pancakes are free today

Demi: Sure *smiles*

At i-hop

Demi: Wow,it's really packed in here

Sterling: I know, anyone would want to eat pancakes for free *smiles*

Ather 2 hours of waiting the food came, after they ate, they went back home

Demi: Wow, we spent 3 hours in i-hop just for pancakes

Sterling: Yeah, I know

Demi: We could of stayed home and cook pancakes ourselves

Sterling; I know, but I'm to lazy to cook, and I don't want you to cook

Demi: You're such a jerk *playfully hitting on his arm*

Sterling: But, I'm your jerk

Demi: I know you are *smiles, pecks his lips*

2 weeks later, it's Sterling's 23th birthday

Demi: *wakes up smiling, see Sterling still asleep, starts cooking breakfast*

30 minutes later

Demi walks up to their bedroom with a tray of their breakfast

Demi sees Sterling still asleep

Demi: *shakes him lightly* Baby, wake up

Sterling: *opens his eyes alittle* Hmm...

Demi: Wake up honey, I have your breakfast *smiles*

Sterling is wide awake

Demi: Happy birthday honey *smiles* I made us breakfast

Sterling: *pulls her to make her sit on his lap, wraps his arms around her* Thanks honey *smiles* I love you

Demi: I love you too *smiles,kisses him passionately*

Sterling: *kisses back passionately*

Demi: *deepens it*

Sterling: *deepens it more*

Demi: *smiles in the kiss, pulls away* I love you

Sterling: I love you too *smiles*


	32. Chapter 32

Demi: Come on, let's eat *smiles*

Sterling: Okay *smiles,about to eat his food*

Demi: Babe, let me feed you *smiles*

Sterling: It's fine baby, I can eat myself, and you have to eat too

Demi: Don't worry baby, I want to feed you, and beside today is your birthday *smiles*

Sterling: *sighs* Okay fone, but I'm gonna feed you

Demi: Fine

Steerling: Fine

Demi: Good

Sterling: Good

Demi: Are we good?

Sterling: We're perfect *smiles,pecks her lips*

Demi giggles, and Stemi starts feeding each other

Sterling: *finish chewing* This is really good babe *smiles*

Demi: *giggles,pecks his lips* Thanks *smiles*

30 minutes later, they finish feeding each other

Demi: Hey babe, why don't you hang with the guys today *smiles*

Sterling: Pkay, but why? I want to spend time with my baby *wraps his arms around her*

Demi: I want to spend tim with you too, but we haven't anytime with our friends for a week now

Sterling: Why can't all hang out together later?

Demi: Because the girls and I were planning to go to the mall today

Sterling: *sighs* Okay fine, I'll go hang with the guys then

Demi: *smiles* Don't worry babe, we're gonna spend time together later on tonight

Sterling: Okay, I love you *pecks her lips*

Demi: I love you too *smiles*

Sterling: *smiles* I'm gonna call the guys

Demi: Okay, but what are you guys planning on doing?

Sterling: I don't know yet, maybe just go get something to eat, and just hang around the house *smiles*

Demi: Sounds fun, I guess *smiles* Now, go call the guys and I'm gonna call the girls

Sterling: Okay

Sterling calls the guys while Demi calls the girls

10 minutes later, the door bell rang

Demi: I'll get it *smiles*

Sterling: Okay

Demi runs downstairs to open the door

Demi: Demi: Hey guys *smiles*

DFs: Hey Dems, it's been awhile *smiles*

Demi: I know *smiles* Well guys, the girls and I are gonna go to the mall to get Sterling a present *smiles*

Guys: Cool *smiles* We were looking for presents for Sterling online, but we couldn't find anything he would like

Girls: Ohh...

Guys: So, since you guys are going shopping, can you guys buy video games for him, since he loves to play games

Girls: Sure *smiles*

Guys: Thanks *smiles, hands them $100* we know we gave you guys more than what the games cost but you guys can spend the rest of the money *smiles*

Girls: Really?

Guys: Yeah *smiles*

Justin: Here Dems *hands her money*

Demi: No Justin, it's okay *smiles*

Justin: Come on Dems, you're like my older sister to me *smiles*

Demi: Awe okay, thanks Justin *smiles, hugs him*

Justin: *hugs back* No problem sis *smiles*

Sterling walks downstairs to meet up with Demi and the guys

Sterling: Hey guys *smiles, wraps his arms around Demi*

DFs: Hey Sterling, happy birthday *smiles, hugs him*

Sterling: *hugs back* Thanks guys *smiles*

Demi: Okay, us girl are gonna go to the mall now, so have fun you guys *smiles*

Sterling: Hold on babe, do you need money for the mall?

Demi: Nopre, Justin just gave me $100, so no I don't *smiles*

Sterling: Okay, but just can case here's $200 *hands her the money*

Demi: Babe, you don't have to give me money, and beside today is your birthday, so you don't need to spend money on me *smiles*

Sterling: Baby, I love you so much that I would spend all my money om the world for you *grins*

DFs: Awe *smiles*

Demi: *a tear rolls down her face* I love you too *smiles, kisses him passionately*

Sterling: *kisses back passionately, pulls away* Now, go have fun with the girls *smiles*

Demi: You too baby *smiles* Bye, love you *pecks his lips*

Sterling: Bye, love you too *smiles, pecks her lips, whipser in the ear* I'm gonna miss your lips when you leave

Demi: *giggles, whipsers back* I'm gonna miss your lips too *smiles, pecks his lips*

The girls kisses the guys and say bye to them before leaving to the mall


	33. Chapter 33

At the mall

Demi: So, what do you guys wants want to do first?

Girls: Shop! *grins*

Demi: Alright, let's go *smiles*

For 3 hours, the girls went to different shops to find a gift for Sterling (It's 2:30 in the story)

Demi: Wow, we never shopped for that long before *smiles*

Selena: I know right? *smiles* Anyways I'm hungry, let's go eat something

The girls follows Selena into the food court

Demi: So, what do you guys want to eat?

Girls: Pizza *smiles*

Demi: Okay *smiles* Any drinks?

Girls: Just water is fine *smiles*

Demi: Okay *orders pizzas and water for them*

Girls: Thanks Demi *smiles, hands her money*

Demi: It's fine guys, you don't need to pay me back *smiles*

Girls: Demi, just take the money *smiles*

Demi: Okay *takes the money* But, I feel bad

Girls: It's okay Dems *smiles*

Demi: *sighs* Okay, fine

Girls: Good *smiles, starts eating with Demi*

An hour later, they all went to Selena's house

At Selena's house

Demi: Hey Selena, do you have any wrapping paper?

Selena: Yeah, here *smiles, hands it to her*

Demi: Okay girls, let's start wrapping the presents *smiles*

Girls: Okay *smiles*

30 minutes later, they finish wrapping the presents

Selena: So, where is the party gonna be?

Demi: At the buffet *smiles*

Girls: Awesome *smiles*

Demi: Alright, now since we finished wrapping the presents, let's head over to the buffet to make a reservation, and repair for the party *smiles*

Girls: Okay, let's go *smiles*

At the buffet

Worker: *walks up to them* Hello, may I help you guys? *smiles*

Demi: We're just here to make a reservation for a party room at 8:00, and we want to repair that room for my boyfriend's birthday party *smiles*

Worker: Okay *smiles. shows them the party room*

Demi: Thanks *smiles*

Worker: No problem *smiles, leaves the room*

Demi: Alright, let's get started *smiles*

It's now 4:45pm, and the girls finished with everything they had to do

Demi: Alright, let's go to my house *smiles*

At Stemi's house

Demi: Babe? We're home

Sterling: *walks out of the game room, wraps his arms around Demi* Hey guys *smiles

Girls: Hey *smiles*

Sterling: So, how was your day at the mall?

Girls: Good *smiles*

Sterling: Awesome *smiles, pecks Demi lips* I missed you

Demi: I missed you too *smiles* so, where's the rest of the guys?

Sterling: There in the game room *smiles* Do you want me to go get them?

Demi: Yeah, thanks baby *smiles, pecks his lips*

5 minutes later, the guys came out of the game room

Guys: Hey guys *smiles*

Girls: Hey *smiles*

Demi: Anyways, it's only 5:30, so let's hit the pool *grins*

DFs: Let's go *smiles, gets changed, runs to the pool*

They played in the pool for an hour, now it's 6:30

Demi: Alright guys, get changed, the girls and I are gonna take you guys somewhere *smiles*

Guys: Okay (smiles, gets changed with everybody else*

10 minutes later, they finish changing

Sterling: Alright, let's go then *smiles*

Demi: Hold on babe, you need to wear a blingfold and I need to talk to Selens for a minute

Sterling: Okay, but why the blindfold? *whines*

Demi: Just please, for me? *gives him her doggy face*

Sterling: Okay fine, since I can't said no to your face *smiles*

Demi: That's my guy *smiles, pecks his lips* Can one of you guys make sure him doesn't peak please

Guys: Sure *smiles*

Demi: Thanks *smiles. walks over to the kitchen with Selena* Selena, can you please call all of Sterling's family and my mom and my step dad please, and tell them to come to the buffet to celebrate Sterling's birthday

Selena: Yeah sure *smiles, calls Sterling's family, and Demi's parents*

Semi (Selena and Demi) exits the kitchen to where the guys are

Demi: Alright, let's go *smiles, leads Sterling into the car, and starts driving to the buffet*


	34. Chapter 34

At the buffet

Worker: Hey guys *smiles* Good seeing you girls again, come on I'll lead the way

The girls smiles, following the worker along with the guys

In the party room

Sterling: So, can I take off the blindfold now?

Demi: Yeah *smiles*

Sterling: *takes off the blindfold,stars at thte room in shocked* Wow, you girls did this for me?

Girls: Yep, but it was Demi's idea *smiles*

Sterling : *faces Demi* You did this for me? *shocked*

Demi: Yeah *smiles* Hppy birthday honey *pecks his lips*

Sterling: Thanks sweetie, and you t guys *smiles, looking at all of the girls*

Girls: No problem *smiles, hugs him*

The guys and Demi join the hug

Once they all pull away, Demi's phone rang

Demi: *answers her phone* Hello?

SP: (Sterling's parents) Hey Demi, we're all here at the buffet with h=your mom and step dad

Demi: Okay, I'll be there in a sec *smiles*

SP: Okay, bye *hangs up*

Demi: Hey guys, I'll be right back *smiles*

DFs: Alright *smiles*

Demi leaves to the front of the buffet to meet up with Sterling's family and her mom and step dad

Demi: Hey guys, follow me to the party room *smiles*

In the party room

Sterling's family, Demi's mom and step dad, nd Demi walked in the party room

Sterling: Mom, dad, it's great to see you and the rest of the family *smiles* and Mr. and Mrs. Lovato *smiles, hugs them*

SF&amp;DP: (Sterling's family and Demi's parents) *HUG BACK* Happy birthday Sterling *smiles*

Sterling: Thanks *smiles,pulls away*

SF&amp;DP: So, where are we gonna put all of the presents?

Demi: Over there with the other presents *points at the table full with presents*

They all put their presents on the table

Guys: *yells* Let's get this party started *turns on the music*

Everyone started dancing

2 hours of dancing

Demi: *lower the music down* Alright, present time *smiles, brought a chair, so Sterling can sit on* Alright, who wants to go first?

Justlena: We do *smiles, walks up to Sterling with their presents* Happy birthday Sterling *hands him the presents*

An hour and a half later, everyone gave their presents to Sterling except Demi

Sterling got different types of video games from the guys,and the girls got him different kinds of t-shirts, and Demi got him the new galaxy sneakers and a gold watch which has a picture of them inside of the watch and words written on the back of the watch, and it says "I love you Sterly, forever and always"

Sterling: Awe thanks babe, I love it, and I love you too *smiles, pecks her lips* and thanks to you guys too *smiles, looking at his family, Demi's parents 'and also DFs*

Everybody at the party: No problem *smiles*

2 hours later, the party was over, and SF, and DP left the parrty

Selena: Demi, Sterling, why don't you guys head home? We're stay here a clean up *smiles*

Stemi: Are you guys sure?

DFs: Yeah *smiles*

Stemi: Alright, good night guys *smiles*

DFs: Night, oh and happy birthday Sterling *smiles*

Sterling: Thanks *smiles*

Stemi leaves to their house


	35. Chapter 35

WARNING: Rated R

At Stemi's house

Stemi walked into their room

Demi: Come on, let's take a shower *smiles*

After shower

Sterling: Babe, I'm hungry

Demi: Babe, you just ate

Sterling: I'm not hungry for food, I'm hungry for you *kisses her hard*

Demi: *smiles in the kiss, kisses bavk, starts unbuttoning his shirt*

Sterling: *deepens it*

Demi: *deepens it more, takes off his shirt, throws it somewhere*

Sterling: *unzip Demi's dress and leaves her in a bra and panties*

Demi: *unbuttons his pants, takes it off*

Sterling: *takes off the rest of her clothing*

Demi: *takes off his boxer, starts sucking on his dick*

Sterling: *groans* Babe... *puts his head back, closes his eyes*

Demi: *sucks harder*

Sterling: *groans more* Baby... I'm gonna cum

Demi: (continues sucking his dick*

Sterling: *cums in Demi's mouth*

Demi: *drinks it all up, kisses him*

Sterling: *kisses back*

Demi: *kisses passionately*

Sterling: *kisses back passionately, starts kissing down her neck*

Demi: *moans softly* Sterly...

Sterling: *kisses down her body, starts licking her pussy*

Demi: *moans, slightly pull on his hair* Mm... baby

Sterling: *still licking her, starts fingering her*

Demi: *moans more* Ohh... Baby...

Sterling: *stops, and kisses her*

Demi: *kisses back, pulls away* Babe, I need you in me

Sterling: *pecks her lips, starts trusting in her*

Demi: *moans* Baby, faster

Sterling: *trust faster*

Demi: *moans more* Harder baby harder

Sterling: *trusts in her harder and deeper*

Demi: *moans very loud*

Sterling: *pulls out his dick really fast, jerks himself off until he cums on her*

Demi: *takes her finger to take his cum off her, and tasted it* Mmm... you taste good baby *smirks*

Sterling: *smiles. pecks her lips* I love you

Demi: I love you too *smiles, flips over, so she's on top of him, pushes his hands against the bed above him, kisses him*

Sterling: *kisses back*

Demi: *keeps on kissing him, starts riding him*

Sterling: *pulls away from the kiss* Oh my god, baby...

Demi: *rides him faster and harder*

Sterling: *groans* Babe... *puts his hands on her waist*

Demi: *rides him more faster and harder* Yeah, baby you like that? *smirks*

Sterling: No... I love it *smiles, pecks his lips*

Demi: I love you baby *smiles, pecks him lips* I'm tried baby *lays next to him*

Sterling: Then go to sleep baby *smiles, pecks her lips* and I love you too

Demi: *smiles. rest her head on his chest*

Sterling: *wraps his arms around her*

Stemi fell asleep


	36. Chapter 36

Hey guys sorry for taking awhile to upload, I was repairing for my bday. Btw, today's my birthday, and I'm turning 17 :)) Back to the story :))))))))

The big day

Demi's POV

I'm so excited and nervous, in 10 minutes, I'll be Demi Devonne Knight. I am so lucky to have him, I love him so much

End of POV

Selena: *knocks on Demi's door* Dems? Are you done yet?

Demi: Yeah, come in

Selena: *walks in Demi's room, mouth drops* OMG Dems, you look so pretty *smiles*

Demi: Thanks *smiles*

DM: * knocks on the door, sticks her head inside of the room* Is everything okay in here?

Demi: Yeah mom, come on in, everything is fine *smiles*

DM: *walks in the room* You look so beautiful Dmi, I'm so proud of you *smiles, tears up, hugs Demi*

Selena: I am too *smiles, joins the hug*

Demi: *hugs back* Thanks guys *smiles*

DM: I can't believe my little girl is growing up *still tearing*

Demi: Aw mom *hugs her again*

DM: *hugs back*

There was a knock on the door

Demi: *pulls away from the hug* Come in

Miley: *walks in* Wow Demi, you look amazing *smiles*

Demi: Thanks *smiles* so, what's up?

Miley: Oh nothing, just wanted to tell you that you have to be out there in 5 minutes

DM: Then come on, let's go, we don't want to be late for your wedding Demi

They all left the room, and into the chapel followed by Sterling's sister Scarlett as the flower girl

Sterling's POV

As I was standing here at the alter waiting for Demi, I started to get nervous for some reason, but someone interuped me out of my thoughs, and that someone was Justin

End of POV.

Justin: *whispering* Hey man, are you okay? *concern*

Sterling: Yeah, sure, why?

Justin: Cause it looks like you're gonna faint or something... are you sure you're okay?

Sterling: Yeah, I'm just nervous that all

Justin: Don't worry man, you'll do great *smiles, pats him on the back*

Sterling: Yeah, thanks man *smiles*

Justin: No problem buddy *smiles*

Afew seconds later Demi and her step dad came walking down the alter to meet up with Sterling

After Stemi's vows

Priest: I announce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride *smiles, closes his book*

Stemi kiss

Crowd tarts cherring and clapping

2 years later

Demi's POV

Stering and I have 3 kids name Dillon who is 2, and twins Adiline and Roseanna, and they are both 1 year old. Justlena, Niley, and Taylors got married after I was pregnant with the twins last year. Justlena have 2 kids, and they have twins Jay and Kevin, and they are both 7 months. Niley has 1 kid name Noah, who is 5 months. The Tayors are waiting on their baby to come. Taylor S. is pregnant for 7 months. We all live happily ever after

End of POV

THE END!

Please Review


End file.
